Cuerpo Equivocado
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Cuando Loki pensó que podía derrotar a Thor, Tony se interpuso recibiendo el ataque de lleno por él. Lejos de morir su cuerpo fue cambiado y ahora tendrá que lidiar con ser llamada "Señorita Stark", lucir como una chica y por supuesto, enfrentar al mundo con su nueva apariencia al menos hasta que encuentre una cura.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí descritos son propiedad intelectual de MARVEL y Stan Lee, no son míos y los uso sin fines lucrativos únicamente de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Cuerpo Equivocado**

 **Capítulo 1 "El hechizo"**

Hulk azotó sus manos sobre el concreto, Loki reaccionó a tiempo evitando ser aplastado como insecto por sus enormes manos, alzó su cetro, lo envolvió en un campo de energía y mandó a volar al gigante para que no le causara más problema. Entonces, devolvió su mirada al Dios del Trueno que finalmente tenía derrotado.

–Tu hora ha llegado —musitó apuntándole con la punta del cetro listo para dar el golpe final, Thor alzó la vista, si la muerte venía por él la recibiría con dignidad

—¡No te distraigas! —una lluvia de balas lo tomó desprevenido despegando su atención del objetivo, el rubio aprovechó eso juntando lo que le restaba de energía para convocar su martillo, Loki regresó la mirada pero fue recibido por un buen golpe de éste que lo sacó del perímetro

–¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tony

–Sí, gracias a ti.

–Después me lo agradeces, acabemos primero con esto —corrieron hacia donde había caído. Un constante intercambio de golpes, hechizos y balas se hizo presente entre los tres sujetos, un último puñetazo por parte del genio lo dejó fuera de combate.

—Bueno, parece que esto acabo.

—¿Llegará el día en que tu hermano postizo no quiera acabar con nuestro mundo? —preguntó Tony con su característico tono a lo que Thor sólo alzó los hombros, rápidamente se comunicaron con Fury para dar su localización y que los agentes fueran a recogerlos.

Loki abrió los ojos lentamente, ambos héroes le estaban dando la espalda a algunos cuantos metros de distancia dándole la oportunidad perfecta para contraatacar, tomó su cetro y lo dirigió hacía Thor, Tony giró la cabeza divisando lo que estaba a punto de suceder así que emprendió carrera tan a prisa como pudo para salvarlo

—¡Cuidado! —Thor volvió la cabeza pero fue empujado por su amigo usando su cuerpo de escudo contra el ataque estampándose contra la tierra

—¡Tony! —corrió a auxiliarlo mientras su hermano tomó la oportunidad para escapar—. Tony despierta ¡Tony! —gritaba el asgardiano con frenesí, no sabía si había resultado herido pues pese a que aún portaba la armadura el ataque pudo haberle hecho algún daño por tomarlo desprevenido.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que Tony reaccionara, Bruce intentó auxiliarlo en cuanto llegó pero con la armadura puesta no había mucho que pudiera hacer, sólo les quedó esperar impacientes a que el helicarrier los recogiera.

Como si lo hubieran convocado el sonido del motor se escuchó en el horizonte haciéndoles respirar un poco

—Natasha necesitamos una camilla urgentemente.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Tony resultó herido cuando se interpuso entre Thoy y Loki.

—¿Y Loki?

—Logró escapar —contestó Thor

—De acuerdo —dio media vuelta y corrió de regresó a la nave para pedir la camilla y preparar todo para atenderlo.

Lo recostaron sobre la colchoneta, Banner dirigía los brazos mecánicos que le ayudarían a quitarle la armadura para examinarlo más a fondo, tanto ajetreo hizo a Tony regresar de a poco

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó débil en cuanto estuvo consciente

—Tony, gracias al cielo ¿cómo te sientes?

—Algo débil —respondió, Bruce paró en seco cuando notó algo extraño en su voz, se escuchaba… Diferente.

—Tony… ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

—Claro, doc —algo no andaba nada bien con el genio

—Tony, quítate el casco por favor.

—Tranquilo doc, estoy bien —agregó antes de acatar la petición, desplazó la careta dejándolo perplejo; sus facciones se mostraban mucho más finas, sus pestañas eran largas y levemente rizadas al igual que su cabello que ahora parecía estar más largo.

—No puede ser.

—¿Qué pasa doc? …. Espera… ¿Qué rayos pasa con mi voz? —sin perder tiempo intentó reincorporarse de la camilla pero no lo logró, la armadura le resultaba extrañamente pesada impidiéndole moverse más de un centímetro de su lugar—. ¡Doc qué está pasando! —preguntó alterado, Bruce trató de salir de su sorpresa para buscar la mejor forma de decirle lo que Loki le hizo

—Bueno… Tony, al parecer el ataque de Loki más que ataque fue un hechizo.

—¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? —¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Como fuera sabía que la respuesta lo alteraría más de lo que ya estaba, así que decidió decírselo sin contemplaciones

—Tony…. Has cambiado de cuerpo, Loki te transformó en una chica —sus pupilas se dilataron súbitamente luego de la noticia ¿Una chica? ¿Escuchó bien?

—¿Qué? —su voz retumbó por toda la nave y con ello quedó más que comprobado que Bruce estaba en lo correcto—. ¡No puede ser! Esto no puede estarme pasando ¡JARVIS, desmantela la armadura!

—Entendido Señor…. Señorita —¿señorita? No podía ser verdad. La armadura se desmanteló quitando el peso a su cuerpo y así pudo moverse con facilidad, de un brinco bajó de la camilla y buscó algo donde pudiera reflejarse bien aunque no fue necesario, su ropa lo dejó en evidencia pues ésta ahora le quedaba bastante grande.

Se observó en el reflejo de la puerta de vidrio, su cabello caía delicadamente unos centímetros arriba de sus hombros, su rostro lucía delicado al igual que sus manos que parecían de terciopelo, llevó una mano a su frente, se sentía mareado. Bruce corrió para auxiliarlo luego de perder el conocimiento, había caído en shock.

* * *

 **Hello chicos ¿cómo están?**

 **Como siguiente paso en mi inmersión al fandom de Marvel decidí hacer este pequeño fic, la pareja será Stony pero con Tony como mujer gracias a las travesuras de Loki xD.**

 **Quiero agradecer especialmente a Nochedeinvierno_13 por ser mi beta querida, sin ella mis fics de Avengers serían una desgracia total. Espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben, cualquier comentario es bien recibido n.n no estamos leyendo**


	2. Chapter 2

Corrió hacia ella alcanzando a recibirla en brazos antes de que cayera de lleno contra el piso, su cuerpo era mucho más ligero así que sin problema pudo cargarla de regreso a la camilla

–Esto definitivamente va mal– suspiró y comenzó a examinarlo, físicamente estaba bien, no mostraba haber sido herida de gravedad salvo una cortada en la frente, nada que una bandita no pudiera resolver.

Salió de la enfermería para dejarla descansar, cerró la puerta tras de sí comenzando su andar, debía buscar a Thor y decirle que Tony estaba… Relativamente bien, mientras tanto pensaba cómo le diría al resto de los vengadores su repentino cambio de imagen, posó sus dedos en el puente de su nariz en claro gesto de frustración, no se le ocurría nada para abordar el tema sin que éste sonara como una completa locura; si decía que estaba herido no sólo mentiría sino que alteraría a los demás, en cambio sí sólo llegaba y les decía "¡Hey! Ahora Tony es una delicada mujercita" lo observarían confundidos y hasta creerían que se trataba de una broma… Aunque si lo pensaba la última opción sonaba bastante estúpida. Exhaló molesto

–Esto será complicado.

Encontró al hijo de Odín hablando con Natasha, su semblante denotaba angustia y no era para menos, se acercó a él para decirle que todo estaba bien

–Hola amigo– inició para llamar su atención, el otro lo miró sentarse a su lado

–¿Cómo está Tony?

–Tranquilo, sobrevivirá.

–¿Está grave? – Banner soltó una pequeña risita

–Para nada. Sólo tuve que poner una bandita en su frente, nada que no pueda resolver– Thor respiró aliviado, relajó sus hombros y sonrió, agradeció a su amigo por avisarle de su estado y se marchó.

Iba de regreso a la enfermería cuando se topó con Natasha, le informó que se preparara porque estaban por llegar a la base, no tuvo mejor idea que esperar a que estuvieran en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D o en la Torre Stark para decir todo, mientras tanto impidió el acceso a la enfermería hasta nuevo aviso. Tony ya había vuelto en sí, estuvo a punto de tener otro ataque de histeria que su compañero de ciencias supo controlar.

–¿Y qué se te ocurre?

–Bien, tu cambio será imposible de ocultar sólo nos queda decir la verdad, Loki te hechizó y este fue el resultado– Tony bufó sonoramente ¿era todo lo que haría? ¿No haría experimentos o buscaría una forma de ayudarle?

–Banner, eres casi tan inteligente como yo. Debes encontrar una forma de ayudarme ¡y ya!– pronunció histérica

–Lo siento Tony, haré lo que pueda cuando lleguemos al laboratorio pero no me especializo en magia asgardiana, desconozco si tendré éxito buscando una cura– y de nuevo bufó, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla, quiso llevar sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza pero al sentir su abundante cabello largo se arrepintió, se negaba a aceptar que estaba metida en un serio problema –Por ahora sugiero que te alistes para ver a Fury.

–¡Estás loco! No pienso verlo con esta apariencia.

–¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿Esconderte hasta tener respuesta? Sí eso pasa podría tardar semanas o incluso, meses – Stark no respondió, quiso replicar pero para su desgracia su amigo tenía razón, ninguno era hechicero así que no sabían si incluso existía algún remedio a su problema, se miraron fijamente un largo rato

–De acuerdo. Bajaré pero tú me acompañarás.

–¿Qué? ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –cuestionó Banner impactado

–Le dirás que necesitamos hablar en privado. No quiero que nadie más se entere hasta llegar a la Torre ¿De acuerdo?

–Supongo que no tengo opción– respondió resignado para recibir una palmada por parte de la castaña

–Sabía que podía confiar en ti–culminó sonriente.

La nave aterrizó, Fury esperaba a sus agentes en el hangar para recibir el usual reporte, tal como acordaron Banner fue el primero en bajar para dirigirse a él

–¿Dónde está Stark?

–Hubo un problema mientras estábamos en el campo de batalla y requerimos hablar con usted en privado– alzó una ceja confundido

–¿Está bien? – Bruce titubeó

–Teóricamente sí, por favor hablemos esto en privado– pidió casi suplicante, el jefe nunca lo había visto tan inseguro así que sin estar muy convencido, accedió.

–Bien, los veo en mi oficina– y sin más se retiró.

Tony seguía en el helicarrier, sentada en la enfermería respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, estaba nerviosa, Bruce tocó la puerta para anunciar su llegada, luego entró

–Listo Tony, Fury nos verá en su oficina.

–Perfecto– se puso de pie frente a su maleta –JARVIS, ensambla la armadura– al acto la armadura comenzó a instalarse en su –ahora muy delgado- cuerpo

–Bienvenido Señor… Señori…

–Shhh JARVIS, no digas nada por favor. Dadas las circunstancias necesito que seas mi fuerza y me ayudes a controlar lo mejor que se pueda la armadura.

–¿Está segura de esto? Su peso es 10 kilos menor y esto podría lastimarla severamente– explicó la computadora tratando de hacerla desistir

–¡Por supuesto que no! Pero debo hacerlo.

–Entendido, Señorita– otra vez "señorita", su ojo saltó un par de veces víctima del enojo que se iba acumulando en ella, debía acabar con esto antes de que perdiera la paciencia

–¿Listo JARVIS?

–Cuando me lo indique, Señ….

–¡Eh! Sólo dime que estás listo– un "señorita" más y juraba que lo desinstalaría.

Los propulsores se activaron alzándola poco a poco del suelo, no pasó mucho para que la diferencia de peso fuera evidente haciéndola perder el equilibrio

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó Bruce

–Sí, JARVIS hora de actuar– la inteligencia comenzó a tomar el mayor control de la armadura ajustando el peso y equilibrio de la misma

–Andando– dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, Bruce la siguió cuidando que no se estrellara con algo o con alguien. Costó trabajo mantener el vuelo como estaba acostumbrada, tal como dijo su mayordomo virtual, el peso le causaba problemas de estabilidad y coordinación, finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Fury haciendo una peculiar entrada

–¿¡Qué rayos es esto, Stark!? –gritó Fury cuando vio a Tony derrumbar su puerta sin compasión

–Maldita sea, juro que la pagaré– la exaltación del jefe disminuyó al escuchar la voz que salía del interior de Iron Man dando paso a la intriga

–¿Quién está ahí dentro?

–Espere Señor– dijo Bruce con los brazos estirados hacia enfrente para relajarlo, había sacado su arma apuntándole al millonario –¿Recuerda que le dije que necesitábamos hablar en privado? – Fury asintió –Loki atacó por sorpresa a Thor y Tony se interpuso entre ambos dando como resultado…– ambos hombres miraron a Iron Man

–Esto– Tony miró al jefe y se quitó el casco, Fury abrió su ojo sorprendido por lo que veía

–¿Qué sucedió?

–El bastardo de Loki me lanzó un hechizo y ahora soy esto– el silencio se apoderó unos instantes del cuarto Banner veía a Tony, éste veía a Nick y él lo analizaba de pies a cabeza, llevó su mano a la barbilla sin dejar de observarlo

–Banner ¿habrá forma de revertirlo?

–No estoy seguro

–¿Qué pasó con Loki?

–Escapó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad– el hombre se acercó a su escritorio y llamó ala agente Romanoff

–¡No espere!

–La agente Romanoff te vigilará, esto podría ser un gran inconveniente, necesitarías hacerle modificaciones a tu armadura para contralarla y no destruir lo que tengas a tu pasó– pausó y señaló con su dedo la puerta hecha pedazos, Tony tronó la boca con fastidio no quería que alguien más se enterara todavía.

La agente llegó, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver el cambio en su amigo

–¿Stark? – éste se ruborizó desviando la mirada avergonzada

–Agente, necesito que mantenga vigila… – titubeó ¿cómo se debían dirigir ahora? ¿Él? ¿Ella? Rayos, sí que era un problema –Que la mantenga vigilada para saber el proceso. Nosotros buscaremos al fugitivo para obligarlo a reparar lo que rompió– la castaña lo miró indignada ¿cómo se atrevía a decir que estaba roto? Pensó, no era su culpa nada de esto.

–Entendido Señor.

–Mantente en la Torre por un tiempo y no salgas.

–Créeme Fury, lo que menos quiero es andar por la calle.

* * *

 **Hola chicos ¿cómo están? Como siempre espero que muy bien, finalmente traigo el segundo capítulo de éste peculiar fic. Agradezco de verdad a todas las bonitas personas que me dejaron su bonito review :3 me hace muy feliz saber qué opinan de la historia. Lamento la demora u.u me había quedado sin Beta y por ello la tardanza u.u**

 **Sin más espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier comentario, sugerencia etc es bien recibido :3**

 **Nos estamos leyendo**


	3. Chapter 3

Quedó resuelto uno de todos los problemas que el genio tenía encima de sus hombros. Lejos de sentirse más aliviado luego de encarar a Fury, la frustración y la desesperación se estaban apoderando de ella a pasos agigantados. Cubierto con una manta que Natasha le proporcionó, salió de la sala del jefe a paso marcado seguida de cerca por el doctor y la agente que dificultosamente mantenían su paso.

–Tony ¿puedes ir un poco más lento?

–No– respondió tajante –Quiero irme antes de alguien más me vea.

–Con esa manta encima de ti pasarás desapercibida– dijo Natasha con sarcasmo, efectivamente el que estuviera totalmente cubierta cual fantasma de los años 50 llamaba mucho la atención entre el personal de la organización.

Desviaron en una esquina, la salida estaba cerca por lo que apresuró su andar para salir lo antes posible, los tres vengadores subieron, Natasha tomó el mando del auto lo que hizo sentir a Tony mucho más tranquilo, se quitó la manta de encima y se permitió relajarse un poco.

El atardecer llegó, sus tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas bañaron la ciudad dando a los lugareños un bonito espectáculo natural gracias al cielo despejado que el verano les ofrecía. La puerta se abrió, JARVIS de inmediato dio la bienvenida a su jefe y sus huéspedes pero éste le calló antes de que le hiciera rabiar otra vez

–De acuerdo…– se dijo al sentarse en el sillón de la sala, se le veía perturbada, más que en la mañana pensó Bruce –Ya estamos en casa, podemos dar inicio con la investigación ¿no es así, doc? – el mencionado rascó su nuca a la vez que soltó un tendido suspiro

–Sí, pero como te dije con anterioridad, haré lo que pueda pero no te ilusiones si no logró encontrar una cura.

–Bien. Lo tendré en mente.

–Iré por lo que necesito– dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su laboratorio por algunas agujas y tubos de ensayo para practicar unas pruebas de sangre. Bruce era bueno pero la magia no era lo suyo definitivamente, por esta vez dudó que estuviera haciendo lo correcto en darle falsas esperanzas a su amigo de poder encontrar la cura a su maldición

Regresó con el material en una charola de metal, Tony se arremangó dejando al descubierto su brazo listo para la extracción, amarró la liga en su brazo con fuerza, su vena rápidamente se exaltó saliendo a relucir, preparó el material y realizó la venopunsión con éxito extrayendo lo suficiente para llenar 3 tubos.

–Listo, deja tu brazo arriba por unos minutos– dijo luego de colocarle una bandita en la herida

–El color de tu sangre es buena.

–Eso es lógico, todo lo que provenga de mí es lo mejor– Nat rodó los ojos, pudo haber cambiado de cuerpo pero seguía teniendo el ego por los cielos

–¿Dónde están los demás?

–Thor se quedó un poco más en S.H.I.E.L.D para hacer no sé qué, Clint está de misión en el oeste del país y el capi….– el sonido de la puerta le interrumpió, giró la cabeza violentamente en dirección a ella, en la pared la sombra inconfundible de Steve se plasmó

–Joder…– salió de la sala con dirección al taller para esconderse cobardemente, ya había tenido que dar suficientes explicaciones por un día y no estaba de humor para darlas una vez más además estaba seguro que el rubio se burlaría de ella sólo como desquite pues seguían enojados por la pelea de hacía 3 semanas.

 _*Flash back*_

 _Steve estaba haciendo su clásica rutina de ejercicios en el gimnasio de la torre, el sudor ya lo había bañado por completo y aún así continuaba con ellos. No era tan tarde pues el sol ya se comenzaba a ocultar. Tony escuchó los golpes que el saco de box recibía por parte del Capitán y decidió dirigirse a él._

 _–¿Entrenando tan tarde? – Steve alzó la mirada deteniéndose en el acto_

 _–Hola Tony, creí que estabas en una reunión._

 _–Estaba, pero dejé que Pepper se encargará._

 _–¿No crees que abusas mucho de ella?_

 _–¿Qué? Para nada, ella es lo suficientemente buena para encargarse de todo._

 _–No dudo de sus capacidades intelectuales y administrativas pero tú eres el dueño de la empresa y jamás te he visto hacerte cargo de ello._

 _–La empresa está bien y se mantiene bien gracias a ella. Lo mío no son las reuniones ejecutivas._

 _–No es trabajo de la señorita Virginia cargar con la empresa de un hombre–Stark entrecerró los ojos molesto, dicho comentario le había sonado un tanto machista_

 _–¿Qué quisiste decir?_

 _–La señorita Pots es una excelente mujer, considero que no es apropiado de tu parte tenerla todo el día en la empresa cuando podría hacer otra clase de cosas– por alguna razón su sangre comenzó a hervir, se acercó a Steve girándolo bruscamente y tomándolo de la camiseta_

 _–¿Qué estás insinuando, Cap? ¿Que Pepper no es buena para mantener un cargo ejecutivo por ser mujer?_

 _–No fue lo que dije._

 _–Lo insinuaste._

 _–Claro que no._

 _–Por supuesto que sí, déjame decirte algo Cap. Éstas en el siglo XXI, una época donde los trabajos de las mujeres tienen la misma importancia que el trabajo de los hombres así que mejor resérvate tus comentarios basados en educación obsoleta de hace un siglo y modernízate– ¿qué rayos le pasaba a Stark? Steve lo miró ofendido, todo lo que dijo no se acercaba por nada a lo que le quiso dar a entender, él se refería a la poca responsabilidad que Tony tenía sobre su propia empresa relegándola y depositándola en los hombros de su chica_

 _–Tony, relájate. Jamás quise menospreciar su trabajo sólo quise decir que eres un completo irresponsable._

 _–Prefiero ser irresponsable pero moderno que un cavernícola con siglos de atraso– de pronto su puño ya se había estrellado contra mejilla de Stark quien cayó bruscamente sobre la alfombra del gimnasio, confundido. Steve simplemente se fue._

 _*Fin del Flash back*_

Por inercia, llevó su mano a su mejilla acariciando la pequeña cicatriz que adornaba su piel, llevaba días reflexionando y con la ayuda -y regaños- de Pepper comprendió que sí se pasó de la línea y había malentendido las cosas haciendo todo un drama pero ¿disculparse? ¡No! Eso no iba nada bien con ella, recordó la vez que creyendo que sería su última fiesta de cumpleaños actuó como un idiota haciendo enojar a Pepper y que sus intentos de disculpa resultaron un verdadero fracaso.

–Estúpido Capitán– musitó –Algún día me disculparé– se recostó en su cama, incómoda tuvo que encontrar la forma de recostarse boca abajo ya que ciertos "atributos" le estorbaron un poco –¡Maldición! No sé cómo Pepper se puede acomodar tan bien – gritó enojada, azotó los pies sobre el colchón haciendo berrinche cual niña malcriada, esto de llevar un cuerpo femenino no le sentaba nada bien. Se levantó para ver la ciudad en medio de la noche y relajar su mente alterada, vestía su pijama usual, misma que le quedaba 4 veces más grande ahora que había cambiado, resopló y regresó a la cama cuando su mente se encendió

–Es verdad… ¿Cómo se lo voy decir? – y como si la hubiera invocado, una llamada suya estaba entrando a su móvil

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Lamento enormemente el (mega)retraso de la actualización u_u Había perdido la USB donde tenía mi carpeta de archivos y no los tenía en la laptop así que por meses estuve busque y busque resignándome a que no aparecería pero hace poco los Dioses me iluminaron y la encontré ]:D por ello os pude traer la actualización de este fic que veo ha sido bien aceptado por lo hilarante que es xD.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que me han dejado su bonito review, ya saben que sólo estoy a uno para aclarar dudas, sugerencias etc. :3 sin más, disfruten**


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper esperaba tranquila a que Tony respondiera su llamada, mientras tanto veía la carpeta de archivos que tenía que firmar así como la agenda de eventos a los que se debía presentar el mes entrante.

– _Su llamada será transferida al buzón_ – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, vio confundida la pantalla de su móvil

–¿Por qué no contesta? – marcó una vez más pero el resultado fue el mismo, no era común en Tony que la desviara al buzón. Intentó una tercera vez sin éxito alguno, arqueó su ceja, tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa.

–Buenas tardes señorita ¿A dónde la llevo?

–Buenas tardes, a la Torre Stark por favor– Happy asintió encendiendo el motor.

La genio se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación; desviar las llamadas no era algo propio de ella y Pepper lo sabía, estaba segura que en esos momentos se dirigía a la Torre para averiguar por qué lo estaba haciendo, la tensión era tal que estaba a casi nada de darle una crisis nerviosa

–¡JARVIS! Quiero que me notifiques si Pepper entra a la Torre.

–De acuerdo, señorita– se sentó en su cama, colocó los codos en sus rodillas y revolvió su cabello, Bruce tenía razón; Querer ocultar el problema sería como querer tapar el sol con un dedo, es decir, imposible, todos los Vengadores se enterarían en algún momento al igual que su querida pelirroja y era ella la que la tenía con mucho más pendiente.

Pepper no es precisamente la mujer más calmada del mundo, sus regaños que muchas veces rayan en ataques de histeria son más frecuentes de lo que a Tony le gustaría y era ése pequeño aspecto de su personalidad lo que la tenía severamente preocupada, temía por su estabilidad emocional, temía que entrara en un colapso nervioso, temía por su futuro y su relación.

Azotó sus manos en el colchón levantándose en el acto, tenía dos opciones: Enfrentarla y decirle lo ocurrido o esconderse hasta nuevo aviso, sin importar qué decidiera debía hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

El tráfico en la ciudad era horrible, la chica masajeó sus sienes en claro de gesto de impaciencia, Happy la vio por el retrovisor, viró en una calle aledaña y se metió entre calles saliendo por una ruta alterna para llegar a la Torre. No tardaron más que 10 minutos más, su guardaespaldas le abrió la puerta del auto y bajó lista para averiguar qué pasaba con Tony.

–Señorita Stark, la señorita Potts acaba de entrar a la Torre– la castaña se reincorporó de golpe de su asiento

–Ubicación.

–Subiendo por el elevador.

–Mierda– por la demora pensó por unos momentos que ya no llegaría así que no se tomó la molestia de pensar qué hacer, se vio obligada a tomar una decisión precipitada –JARVIS apaga las luces del taller y de mi cuarto, si Pepper pregunta por mí respondes que no tienes idea ¿Entendido?– corrió a su cuarto, aprisa pero con sigilo y se escondió en el armario, no era la mejor idea pero sólo así le daría tiempo para pensar algo mejor o buscar la cura.

Potts entró a la casa, le extrañó el enorme silencio que reinaba el lugar inspirándole algo de desconfianza

–¿JARVIS? – agregó insegura y de inmediato ésta contestó

–Buenas noches señorita Potts, bienvenida– suspiró aliviada al escuchar la voz de la IA

–Buenas noches JARVIS, pensé que algo malo había pasado al encontrar tan silencioso el lugar

–Despreocúpese, no hay nada fuera de lo normal.

–Gracias ¿Dónde está Tony?

–Desconozco su ubicación– Pepper alzó una ceja ante la respuesta

–¿No está aquí?

–No, señorita. Salió desde temprano y no ha regresado– mintió tal y como Tony pidió, la pelirroja se quedó en su lugar pensativa y sorprendida de no encontrarlo ¿A dónde habría ido para que aún no regresara? Tomó su teléfono y lo llamó, en el armario Tony sintió su móvil vibrar, lo sacó del pantalón para que no zumbara tanto y dejó perder la llamada, intentó una vez más y luego una última siguiendo el proceso, una punzada atacó su corazón haciéndolo torcer su boca, estaba haciendo mal pero creyó que era lo mejor

–Ya tendré tiempo de explicarte– dijo para sí, en la sala Pepper veía su celular con rostro levemente afligido, no era común que Tony no contestara, podía evitar las llamadas de sus accionistas, de la prensa, incluso de Rhodes pero no de ella, con un suspiro resignado lo guardó en su bolso

–Gracias JARVIS, nos vemos después.

–Por nada, señorita. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches– se despidió.

Pasaron 10 minutos, finalmente Tony se animó a salir de su infantil escondite, se sentó al filo de su cama con el celular en la mano, divisando el mensaje que la chica le envió

 _En cuanto veas este mensaje, comunícate por favor. Te quiero_

Odiaba hacerla sentir mal, odiaba mentirle o esconderse de ella pero no tuvo opción, sabía que si dejaba que Pepper la viera así era mil por ciento seguro que se desmayaría por la impresión y lo que menos quería era que lo suyo se fuera por el retrete sólo por ése cambio de imagen.

Inhaló profundo, después soltó ése aire en un suspiro largo y tendido, para despejar su mente salió a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

La Torre lucía muy tranquila, vislumbró la hora y no se había percatado de lo tarde que era lo que explicó la calma que lo rodeaba, regresaba a su cuarto cuando unos sonidos secos provenientes del gimnasio llamaron su atención

–¿Quién está entrenando a ésta hora? – cambió su caminar ahora con destino al gimnasio, conforme avanzaba los sonidos se hacían más claros, se asomó por el umbral de la puerta y se asombró al descubrir que Steve Rogers era el responsable de tales golpes –Veamos qué puedes hacer.

Resguardándose tras las colchonetas, observó en silencio la rutina de ejercicios del Capitán, 10 minutos golpeando el costal, después 10 minutos de saltar la cuerda y 10 minutos de golpear la pera.

Tony siempre se había preguntado si el Capitán mantenía esos músculos tonificados gracias al suero o a alguna rutina de ejercicio, ahora se respondía esa pregunta. Cuando sintió que el cansancio la estaba venciendo decidió retirarse con sigilo tal como llegó, dio media vuelta pero accidentalmente pisó el excedente de su pantalón tropezando inevitablemente con él, el ruido alertó a Steve que corrió a la puerta para saber qué ocurrió

–Maldición…

–¿Señorita se encuentra bien? – la sangre de Tony se heló al escuchar su voz a sus espaldas, giró la cabeza topándose con el rostro preocupado de Steve posado sobre ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulsaciones: Mil por minuto seguramente.

Sus ojos avellana se toparon con los zafiros del otro que la miraba preocupado, el tiempo pareció detenerse o transcurrir sumamente lento como para analizar todo segundo por segundo.

¿Qué iba a decir? Sus labios se abrieron para dar alguna clase de explicación pero no salió nada ¿¡por qué!? Fue la pregunta que se formuló, Steve al no recibir respuesta de ella volvió a hablar

–Señorita ¿Está lastimada? – su timbre de voz la hizo reaccionar y salir de su involuntario transe

–Sí… Sí gracias sólo tropecé, es todo– recogió sus piernas para incorporarse del suelo, Steve intentó ayudarla pero ella no se lo permitió –Estoy bien, gracias– evitó todo contacto visual con el capitán, éste la observaba con detenimiento.

No recordaba que tuvieran visitas, desde que Tony formalizó lo suyo con la señorita Potts las visitas casuales de jóvenes hermosas habían cesado -por suerte- por lo que tener a esa chica en la torre lo inquietó un poco ¿Sería que Tony había vuelto a sus andadas de casanova? Pensó en una forma de interrogarla antes de que se fuera pero sin sonar tan brusco o atrevido, entonces algo llamó su atención; la playera negra con ese extraño nombre "Black Sabath", el pantalón de chantal blanco, arqueó su ceja confundido

–Disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita pero ¿por qué está vistiendo con la pijama de Tony Stark? – y Tony se congeló, un escalofrío se paseó desde el nacimiento de su nuca hasta el final de su espina dorsal, maldijo internamente a Rogers y su impresionante capacidad de observación, se volteó tratando de fingir lo mejor que podía

–Esto, la encontré en el cuarto de lavado y dado que no traje ropa se me hizo cómoda– sonrió, Steve se acercó no muy convencido de su respuesta, Tony trató de mantener la calma en todo momento

–El cuarto de lavado está vacío, yo mismo quité la ropa que Tony jamás acomoda.

¡Maldito seas Steven Rogers! En verdad

Se mordió la lengua para no maldecirlo en voz alta comenzando a retroceder. Atacarlo y correr no era la mejor opción pues empeoraría las cosas, pedirle a JARVIS que la ayudara tampoco ya que el punto era seguir "escondiendo" su identidad, el rubio avanzó impidiendo que se separase demasiado, Tony conocía esa actitud y por alguna razón se tensó; estaba preparándose para atacar si era necesario.

–¿Quién es usted? Si es alguna amante de Stark le informo que éste ya tiene una pareja.

–Ya lo sé.

–Entonces no le interesa ¿eh? No sé quién es peor, usted por aceptar o él por proponerlo. De cualquier forma debo pedirle que se retire de aquí– las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y debía pensar en algo pronto, Steve es muy correcto y sabía de sobra que jamás vio con buenos ojos su etapa de casanova por lo que no dudaría ni un segundo en decirle a Pepper de "su aventura".

Pensó en hacer uso de ése cuerpo e intentar "seducirlo", eso no le iría bien y la dejaría en paz sin más pero de inmediato la descartó

–Señorita, no quiero ser brusco con usted. Salga de aquí antes de que llame a alguien para que la saque.

–¡Está bien! Tranquilo cap– el mencionado abrió sus ojos al escuchar ese apodo ¿cómo sabía que él es el Capitán América? Tomó posición de defensa –Wowowo calma.

–¡Detente ahí y dime quién eres! – exigió, Tony se detuvo y alzó sus brazos

–Calma cap ¡soy yo, Tony! – soltó sin más, Rogers la observó desconfiado

–Demuéstralo– la retó

–JARVIS enciende las luces del pasillo y la sala– de inmediato todo el piso se iluminó

–Controlar una máquina es bastante fácil, necesitas algo mucho mejor que eso, mujer– ¿algo mejor? Miró a sus lados con desesperación ¿Qué otra cosa podía confirmar que ella era Anthony Edward Stark? Entonces algo se encendió en su cerebro, miró sus senos… No quedaba otra opción

–Entonces mira esto – con un ágil movimiento se quitó la playera, quitó unos trapos de en medio de sus pechos y la luz del reactor salió ante la mirada incrédula del otro, bajó la guardia lleno de confusión y tremendamente sonrojado luego depósito su mirada turquesa sobre… ella.

–¿Tony?... – el aludido miraba a otro lado, avergonzado. De todos los vengadores, Rogers debía ser el último en saber qué sucedió con él, con ella… ¡Maldición!

–¿Ya, contento? No preguntes qué ocurrió porque no pienso decirlo una vez más, así que ahora vete a tu habitación y piensa que esto fue una horrible pesadilla– dijo mientras rápidamente se colocaba de nuevo la playera y regresaba a su habitación.

Steve se quedó en su lugar, consternado, avergonzado y confundido, se recargó sobre la pared para no perder su equilibrio mientras su mente procesaba paso a paso ¿En qué rayos se había metido Tony ésta vez para ser… Una mujer? Sacudió su cabeza y por primera vez hizo caso a Tony, a lo mejor se ejercitó tanto que tuvo una alucinación. Se recostó rogando que así fuera.

La mañana siguiente llegó, Tony reposaba en la camilla de la enfermería mientras Banner le conectaba los cables para el electrocardiograma

–Hace frío.

–El gel es frío, ya se te pasara– dijo Bruce colocando los últimos detalles, con un leve empujón corrió con su silla a la máquina listo para realizar el estudio –¿Listo?

–Hazlo– cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba acompasadamente inhibiendo que el cuarto estaba frío, de pronto Steve atacó su mente, no había podido dormir después de semejante escena y esperaba encarecidamente no topárselo en todo el día.

–Tony relájate. Tu corazón se está acelerando– pidió Banner y Tony bufó ¿por qué en ése momento el idiota de Rogers tuvo que llegar a su mente? – Lo siento, no pude dormir bien y eso me pone de mal humor– le era imposible concentrarse porque su cerebro era constantemente ataco por las imágenes de anoche, no sólo le molestaba haberse topado con él sino que todo eso haya sido real, se esforzó lo más que pudo hasta que Bruce terminó – ¿Y bien?

–Sin mencionar el pique porque te alteraste, todo está bien.

–Eso es… ¿Bueno?

–Para tu estado de salud, sí, para encontrar la cura, no del todo. Necesito más pruebas.

–¡Úsame de conejillo de indias pero ayúdame a salir de éste jodido cuerpo! – indicó exaltada llamando la atención de Bruce

–Tranquila… Tranquilo…

–Y esa es la razón principal–dijo mientras señalaba a su amigo con el dedo índice, señorita no iba para nada con su personalidad.

Por otro lado, Steve terminaba de desayunar, lavó sus utensilios cuando un dolor en el hombro lo atacó

–¿Ahora qué? – se preguntó llevando su mano al área adolorida, llevaba tres semanas con el dolor y eso no le agradaba así que se convenció de ir con el doctor Banner.

Secó sus manos, dejó todo limpió y se encaminó al lugar, tocó un par de veces y luego entró

–Buenos días doctor Banner, quisiera consultarle…– al alzar su cabeza se vio obligado a callar, un silencio se apoderó de la sala mientras los tres se miraban uno a otro. Tony estaba en sentada en la camilla completamente desnuda del torso con Banner examinándola.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Los tres compañeros se quedaron viendo de forma bastante incómoda

–Creo que mejor vuelvo después– aclaró Steve, dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo de ahí, su voz fue lo que rompió con la horrible atmósfera que entre todos se había creado.

Caminaba a paso marcado con la cabeza echa un lío, para su desgracia comprobó que lo que pasó en la madrugada afuera del gimnasio no había sido ninguna alucinación. Tragó saliva y ésta le supo amarga mas no supo por qué.

–¡No, no, no, no!

–Tony contrólate por favor.

– ¡Bruce cómo pides que me controle si el señor justicia acaba de verme así! – con ambas manos señaló su torso ahora cubierto con su playera, Bruce suspiró, jamás había visto al genio tan histérico

–¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Vivimos todos bajo el mismo techo y te advertí que ocultarlo iba a ser prácticamente imposible– la castaña quiso replicar mas algo la detuvo de tajo emitiendo sólo un pequeño quejido ¿Era prudente decirle a él lo que pasó en el gimnasio? De repente meditó un momento y se preguntó ¿Por qué le preocupaba que alguien supiera que se topó con Steve? No tenía ninguna clase de sentido, ya todos sabían que ellos dos estaban enojados y si les preguntaban con qué frecuencia lo hacían, todos en la Torre responderían que era más común que ver a los perros persiguiendo a los gatos, era su forma de vivir, su forma de decir que eran "amigos" si es que así se le podía decir a su relación.

Tony mordió sus labios haciendo una mueca que Bruce no supo describir con certeza así que se vio obligado a preguntar

–¿Estás bien? – levantó su mirada luego pateó la pata de la camilla –Veo que no ¿Qué pasa?

–¡Estoy frustrado! Eso es lo que pasa, me siento impotente de no poder encontrar una puta forma de regresar a como era antes y ahora el Capitán Paleta me ha visto y….

–¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?

–¡No lo sé! – el mayor arqueó una ceja confundido ¿Cómo que no sabía por qué le molestaba verlo?

–A ver Tony, tranquilízate primero y vamos paso por paso– dijo tomándola de los hombros y sentándola en la silla más próxima, al sentarse agarró sus cabellos y los jaló un poco luego se echó hacia enfrente depositando su cara en sus manos –Ahora dime ¿Qué te está alterando? – inhaló hondo antes de comenzar

–Tienes razón, esconder mi ridículo estado es como intentar quitarme mis bienes y mi maravilloso ingenio, detesto que las cosas no salgan como quiero y no poseer una respuesta a las cosas– poco a poco Bruce entendió que Tony estaba entrando en una crisis de ansiedad porque esto superaba por mucho su ingenio, su ego estaba dañado –Ayer Pepper me llamó, no le contesté y terminó viniendo aquí, tuve que esconderme como vil marica en el armario y le dije a JARVIS que si ella preguntaba por mí le mintiera. Luego, Capitán Paleta y yo nos encontramos ayer saliendo del gimnasio– pausó, pensó rápidamente cómo alterar la historia, no iba a admitir que lo estuvo viendo entrenar alrededor de media hora –Iba saliendo de la cocina y me confundió con alguna amante mía, estuvo a punto de atacarme porque desconfió de mí y le dije que no era una amante, que era yo.

–¿Cómo le hiciste para que te creyera? – interrumpió curioso

–No preguntes– sentenció ella mientras sus mejillas se fueron tiñiendo de un lindo color rosado –Como te decía, tuve que admitir y…

–Tienes miedo que le diga a Pepper…

–¡No! No es miedo, simplemente… Inseguro, me siento inseguro– Bruce soltó una pequeña carcajada –¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? – preguntó molesto

–Lo siento… Tony, tienes miedo, miedo a que este hechizo pueda más que tú. Eres ególatra y no puedes permitir que nada ni nadie te sobrepase, esto le ha dado a tu orgullo y simplemente no sabes cómo salir o qué hacer– así Stark sintió que algo dentro de él se venía abajo, se trataba de su orgullo, de su ego.

El doctor Bruce Banner tenía razón, otra vez. Ciertamente la magia no es muy buena amiga de la ciencia, al no dar con una respuesta para romper el hechizo que le había caído Tony empezó a experimentar una crisis personal ¿cómo es que alguien como Loki podía derrotar al más grande genio del mundo?

La genio balbuceó unos instantes, su amigo dio en el clavo y admitirlo le dolía mucho más que admitir ante Pepper lo pésimo director que es.

–Eres odioso ¿Te lo habían dicho?

–Sí, tú en muchas ocasiones. Como sea Tony, admitir que no todo está al alcance de tus posibilidades no disminuirá tu inteligencia, sólo piensa cómo hacer frente a los problemas y ya. Seguiré investigando cómo ayudarte, tú encárgate de tus asuntos personales ¿De acuerdo? – terminó dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

–Aparte de Pepper, jamás había dicho esto a nadie más así que escúchame con atención porque no lo diré otra vez… Tienes razón, esto está fuera de mis manos, gracias amigo– levantándose del asiento se dirigió a la salida antes de que lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad le fuera pisoteada.

Caminó por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

–JARVIS.

–Dígame, Señorita.

–Llama a Pepper y dile que quiero verla en mi taller lo antes posible, que traiga suficiente café porque lo que le diré no será fácil de digerir. Mientras tanto yo buscaré el clonazepam– bromeó

–Entendido, Señorita– nuevamente el tic en su ojo le brotó, no importó cuántas veces reajustara a JARVIS no pudo quitarle el "Señorita" de su vocabulario.

Mandada la orden se dirigió a su taller, se sentó en su silla y meditó.

Miedo, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía eso, tanto que había olvidado el caos que en ella provocaba, era verdad tenía miedo.

Miedo a perder a Pepper porque no lo supiera manejar.

Miedo a no encontrar una cura.

Miedo a perder su estilo de vida.

Miedo a salir a la calle.

Miedo a sus propios fantasmas.

Lacónica sonrió para su soledad al tiempo que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, de todo lo mencionado lo que más temía era perder a su querida pelirroja

–Señorita, la señorita Potts ha llegado a la Torre.

–Bien, hazla pasar– y eso lo va a descubrir ahora

La puerta de cristal se abrió, el sutil sonido de sus tacones aceleró su pulso hasta que escuchó su voz

–Tony ¿Qué pasa? JARVIS me dijo que tenías que hablar algo importante conmigo– Tony estaba sentada dándole la espalda para no darle la noticia tan de golpe, algo prácticamente imposible porque con sólo emitir una palabra ella sabría que algo en él cambió. De momento no contestó, por medio de su tablero le indicaba a JARVIS de manera escrita que hablara por él haciendo énfasis en dirigirse a ella como él

–Señorita Potts, el Señor Stark me pide que por estos primeros minutos sea yo quien hable con usted, tome asiento por favor.

–¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Tony estás bien?

–Tranquila por favor, seré breve para que pueda hablar con el Señor al finalizar. El día de ayer el equipo tuvo un infortunado encuentro con el hermano del Señor Thor, Loki. En dicho encuentro el Señor Stark resultó afectado, no herido y mucho menos de gravedad pero afectado de cualquier modo.

–¿Afectado? – Pepper empezaba a asustarse, había escuchado el nombre de Loki en otras conversaciones y sabía que era un sujeto de temer, enterarse que Tony resultó afectado no le ayudaba a mantener la calma.

–Así es– concluyó Tony, su chica clavó la vista hacia su dirección con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿por qué su voz se escuchaba así?

–¿Tony? – finalmente se giró para verla, como predijo Pepper la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y cierto temor, sus manos cubrían su boca que aseguraba estaba casi desencajada por la sorpresa –¿Qué te pasó?

–Loki me hechizó, ahora soy una mujer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Pepper se levantó de su asiento acercándose a la castaña, incrédula notó que la estatura entre ambas ahora era similar salvo por unos escasos centímetros que la otra le sacaba

–Cómo…– susurró la pelirroja apenas de forma audible

–Loki iba a atacar a Thor por la espalda, yo lo impedí poniéndome entre los dos y– extendió los brazos –Éste fue el resultado– sus ojos avellana buscaban insistentes los ajenos pero estos se negaban a encararla pues no dejaban de pasearse por el resto de su nuevo cuerpo buscando quizá una forma de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Entendía que era un shock, un torbellino de emociones sin embargo hoy era la primera vez que Virginia no se atrevía a verle a los ojos y eso la estaba preocupando ¿Qué iba a pasar entre las dos?

Ambas se sentaron de nuevo quedando frente la una de la otra antes de que Pepper se desmayara de la impresión que miraba en cualquier punto menos en el rostro de Stark

–Por esto… ¿Por esto desviabas mis llamadas? –Tony sintió un vuelco en el estómago

–Sí.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Bruce y yo estamos buscando una forma de revertir esto pero… No hemos tenido suerte hasta ahora.

–¿Y la compañía? ¿La Expo Stark? Los accionistas y los reporteros te estarán acosando más y….

–Hey, hey, hey, tranquila Peps.

–¿Cómo pides que me calme con tal noticia? ¿Qué pasara con la compañía? ¿Cómo piensas afrontar a los reporteros? Tenemos mil eventos en la agenda y se te ocurre cambiar de sexo.

–Oye tranquila, yo no decidí esto– se defendió, los tonos de voz entre ambas se estaban elevando complicando todavía más la situación

–Entonces ¿Qué harás? – la chica comenzaba a perder la calma tal y como imaginó Tony, la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió un par de veces

–¡Peps tranquila amor! – gritó, la mencionada finalmente se topó con sus ojos –Estoy pensando en ello, aunque no lo creas estoy pensando cómo solucionar todo esto.

–¿Qué pasará con nosotros? – Tony calló de golpe

–¿Qué quieres decir? – sonrió irónica –Pepper sigo siendo yo, nada debería cambiar– por alguna razón su corazón dio un respingo y se aceleró pero no emocionado sino asustado

–¿Crees que podamos seguir?

–¿Por qué no podríamos hacerlo?… No me digas eso por favor, necesito de tu ayuda.

–Puedo ayudarte Tony, siempre lo haré pero… Dudo que seguir con nuestra relación sea lo mejor en estos momentos– quitó sus manos con cuidado incorporándose de su asiento ante la mirada atónita de la genio –De verdad… Intento asimilar lo que me estás diciendo pero… Pero no puedo, es decir… ¡Ahora eres una chica! – Tony también se incorporó, con semblante triste le dedicó una mirada cargada de sentimiento y preguntó

–¿Y cuál es el problema?

–Es que no me entiendes… No puedo con esto.

–¿Con qué, Virginia? ¿Con que soy una mujer? – la pelirroja calló, sus orbes rápidamente se empezaron a empañar por culpa de las lágrimas que empezaban a agolparse –¿¡Es eso!? – preguntó Stark enfurecida.

Su novia no contestó, sólo la miró mientras aguantaba el llanto mordiéndose los labios, Tony se recargó sobre su escritorio unos segundos. Azotó las manos y lanzó al suelo los papeles que en él reposaban en un ataque de furia

–¡Joder Pepper, responde!

–Verte así es demasiado para mí.

–Y seguramente para mí es mega divertido ¿no? Mejor dime que me quieres terminar porque esto te hará dudar de tu orientación sexual.

–Tony, no, no es eso…

–¡Entonces qué mierda es! – explotó –Sé que no soy el hombre más responsable del mundo, que te he dejado tareas que yo debería resolver con tu ayuda y no al revés, que soy un megalómano con aires de grandeza y un cerebro enteramente prodigioso pero esto supera por mucho cualquier problema en el que me haya metido, te llamé porque no quería seguir ocultándote esto ¿Y me respondes así? ¡Queriendo dejarme sólo por mi apariencia! Vaya…. Nunca pensé que Virginia Potts fuera prejuiciosa– concluyó.

Su pecho dolía como si algo pesado le estuviera oprimiendo impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, sin embargo esto no cesó el enorme sentimiento de traición del que ahora era víctima, Pepper y Tony llevaban años trabajando juntos y jamás, pese a lo grueso que fuera el problema la había dejado sola… Hasta ahora.

–Retírate por favor.

–Tony…

–¡Dije que te largaras! – gritó señalando con su dedo la puerta del taller, Pepper entendió y dio media vuelta dejando a su ahora ex, sola.

Sus tacones se fueron escuchando más y más lejanos, cuando se perdieron en la Torre Tony decidió no contenerlo más. Presa de un ataque de sentimiento que lo arropó arrasó con casi todo lo que había en su taller; Prototipos a escala de proyectos, documentos de quién sabe qué, sus tazas donde suele beber café, nada se salvó de su ira.

JARVIS, preocupado por el devastado estado de la señorita llamó al doctor Banner y explicarle lo ocurrido, éste salió tan pronto como pudo de su laboratorio para correr a auxiliar a Tony.

–JARVIS por favor abre.

–Abriendo puertas– la IA dio acceso al doctor que al entrar vio consternado el desorden que había

–¡Tony! – al verla corrió hacia ella, estaba tirada en el piso sosteniendo su muñeca con la otra mano y refugiándola en su pecho, Banner supuso que se había hecho algún daño cuando vislumbró manches de sangre en su playera –Tony estás herida– pero ella no contestó, siguió llorando en su rincón sosteniendo su mano que chorreaba alarmantemente. Sin pensarlo el doctor pasó sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de ésta y cargándola la llevó a la enfermería antes de que colapsara por la hemorragia.

El Capitán salía de su habitación rumbo a la sala para ver un poco de televisión, dio un pequeño bostezo y cuando abrió los ojos vio a alguien pasar de reojo por el pasillo aledaño, era raro ver a los vengadores correr por la Torre porque Stark lo tenía prohibido –su excusa fue que temía que rompieran algo- así que su curiosidad lo obligó a ver de qué se trataba. Su cuerpo se heló al ver un camino de sangre a lo largo del corredor

–Alguien está herido– se dijo mientras seguía el rastro

Llegó a la enfermería donde Bruce iba de un lado a otro con vendas, gasas y motitas de algodón en las manos, vio a la paciente tumbada en la camilla cuyo pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente

–¿Tony? – sin darse cuenta sus piernas se accionaron caminando en su dirección y colocándose a su lado de la camilla –Doctor Banner ¿Qué sucedió?

–Se cortó con un vidrio.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – se ofreció, Bruce lo miró extrañado pero aceptó, la ayuda del Capitán jamás estaba de más

–Lava tus manos y ayúdame a sostenerla para poder suturar su herida– sin perder un minuto Steve obedeció y se preparó conforme a las indicaciones de Bruce.

Tony tuvo que ser sedada para que pudiera quedarse quieta, Steve sostenía su mano mientras Banner suturaba, en su interior el primero se preguntaba cómo es que se pudo cortar de semejante forma y decidió no quedarse con la duda

–¿Sabes cómo se cortó?

–JARVIS me dijo que tuvo una discusión con Pepper que resultó con el fin de su relación, esto la hizo entrar en histeria y se desquitó con todo lo que tenía en el laboratorio, supongo que en medio de ése arranque rompió algo y se lastimó– contestó mientras daba una puntada más, Steve analizaba la herida tratando de imaginar el grado de descontrol que tuvo para herirse de ésa forma, llevaba 5 puntadas y contando, la herida no fue tan profunda pero si severa.

Cuando terminaron Bruce agradeció la ayuda de Rogers, dijo que era todo y que en un par de horas despertaría, un sentimiento de inquietud invadió al rubio que le obligó a quedarse con ella a cuidarla.

–Steve, no es necesario.

–Tony es atrabancado, quiero vigilarlo por sí le da otro ataque e impedir que vuelva a lastimarse– Bruce sonrió y aceptó

–De acuerdo, si me necesitas dile a JARVIS que me llame– dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería.

La calma se apoderó del lugar, ya que estaba a solas con él… Con ella se preguntó por qué se ofreció a cuidarla, se supone que siguen peleados por aquel mal entendido y él sigue ofendido por las cosas tan feas que le dijo entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí velando su sueño? Se movió incómodo en su lugar y volteó a verla, su pecho ya se movía acompasado aunque llegaba a soltar suspiros prolongados de vez en vez, en el último vio que una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla, se veía tan frágil que ver esa gotita caer le removió el interior

–¿Qué estás soñando, Stark? – preguntó mientras la secaba con el dorso de su mano, su piel ahora se sentía tan tersa como se veía, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza –¿Qué estás pensando, Rogers? No seas… Inapropiado– se reprimió


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 9**

Tres días habían pasado desde la crisis que tuvo por su ruptura con Pepper, despertó pasadas doce horas del incidente y sólo estaba en observación por si volvía a presentarse alguna anomalía en ella ya que su corazón pareció no haberlo podido soportar médicamente hablando.

Rogers se mantuvo recto ante su postura de velador nocturno, gracias al suero las noches en vela no le hacían gran efecto y así aseguró que la castaña estaría bien y así fue.

Los meses pasaron, Steve se reconcilió con Tony quien sorpresivamente lo buscó para personalmente decirle un trabajoso "Lo siento" y agradecerle haberla cuidado las noches que estuvo bajo observación en la enfermería, se sonrojó un poco y aceptó sus disculpas regresando a ser los "buenos y extraños" amigos que eran.

Los meses pasaron y la ruptura no sólo fue difícil para Tony sino para todo el equipo: cuando Pepper la hizo pública a los medios cayó devastada, se encerró por días en su habitación hasta que Natasha entró a hablar con ella y se animó a salir, todos le dieron su apoyo para que saliera delante de ése amargo episodio que nadie vio venir sin embargo al cabo de unos días Steve notó algunas actitudes extrañas: La atrapó saliendo por las noches con cautela para que nadie la escuchara, regresaba a altas horas de la madrugada o incluso habían días que no volvía hasta el día siguiente, su cuarto olía siempre a alcohol pero por más que buscaba no encontraba nada así que supuso que salía por las noches a buscarlo.

Una noche decidió esperarla, sentado en el sillón frente a aquel enorme ventanal que mostraba una hermosa postal de la ciudad.

Otro día llegó, el despertador de su celular sonó estruendoso en la habitación, Tony sacó su mano de entre las cobijas dirigiéndola al aparato que apagó de mala gana

–Maldita resaca–. dijo regresando su mano adentro de las cobijas, de repente entre su dolor de cabeza recordó que en la noche terminó con alguien más en la cama pero ahora se sentía más ligera, volvió su cabeza y el tipo con el que se acostó ya no estaba. Su sangre hirvió ¿cómo pudo dejarla sola? ¿Irse sin despedirse? Se sintió vilmente utilizada hasta que su conciencia le hizo parar en seco y preguntarse ¿Acaso no era lo mismo que él hacía cuando era hombre?¿ Ir a algún lugar, coquetear con alguien, llegar a la cama y luego salir temprano en la mañana para no volver a saber nunca más de ella? Por supuesto que sí, algo en su interior se removió provocándole asco y no sólo por la resaca –¿De verdad era un bastardo? Ahora entiendo qué sintieron ellas–. se dijo poniéndose de pie, sin ganas de pelearse consigo por decirse mujer –otra vez– y empezando a recoger su ropa desperdigada por el suelo del cuarto.

Ya habían pasado seis meses, la noticia del rompimiento ya era pública y le dio la vuelta al mundo, Tony seguía evitando un contacto con la prensa, Banner seguía sin descubrir una forma de regresarlo a su antigua forma y dado el estado emocional las cosas no hicieron nada más que empeorar; como en los viejos tiempos el sexo y el alcohol regresaron a su vida para hacer de ella un verdadero caos, la herida de su brazo sanó pero su corazón continuaba herido así que trataba de llenarlo con largas noches de tragos y una buena dosis de sexo, ahora no le importaba el hecho de ser mujer, mientras no supieran quien era y lograra ambas cosas en la misma noche todo estaría bien, sin embargo acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo costó trabajo.

Por fin regresó a la Torre, con cuidado entró a la misma pero no contaba con que Rogers la estaba esperando y ya la había escuchado, se dio cuenta hasta que una mano la tomó suavemente de su brazo y jaló para detener su andar a su cuarto topándose con esos ojos azul cielo

–Tony espera, debemos hablar –. ésta se giró en torno a él y lo miró con desdén

–¿Qué quieres cap, no ves que vengo agotada? –. el fuerte olor a licor salía de sus poros llegando a las fosas del otro que movió la cabeza con desaprobación, tal como pensó ésas escapadas nocturnas eran para buscar el alcohol que no lograban encontrar en su cuarto

–¿Por qué te estás haciendo esto? –. preguntó preocupado, Tony dibujó una sonrisa ladina

–Porque puedo y quiero ¿Por qué más? –. respondió con sarcasmo

–No sabes el daño que te estás haciendo, me preocupa que salgas a esos bares y no regreses por las noches, entiende, ya no eres Iron man.

– Aww qué lindo, el señor justicia se está preocupando por mí. Gracias cap aunque no hace falta, sé cuidarme sola aún sin mi armadura–. el estado de embriaguez aún era notorio no sólo por el aroma que destilaba sino por el hecho de dirigirse a ella como ella, sólo estando ebria hacía eso, dicho esto retomó su camino a su habitación arrastrando los pies y tambaleándose un poco, Steve torció la boca, pudo cambiar de cuerpo pero la genio seguía siendo tan terca como siempre.

–Ven, deja te ayudo–. de inmediato pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas cargándola cual princesa de cuento y llevándola a su habitación para evitar que tropiece con algo en el camino, Tony lo miró expectante y no pudo evitar reír risueña al ser depositada en su cama

–Qué lindo cap, gracias–. respondió dejando un beso en la mejilla de Steve quien se ruborizó en el acto

–De… De nada–. tartamudeó avergonzado saliendo pronto del cuarto, afuera se recargó en la puerta y se puso a pensar ¿Desde cuándo se sonrojaba frente a Tony? No era la primera vez que lo llevaba a su cama en estado de embriaguez ni la primera en recibir un gracias acompañado de un beso, pensó un largo rato buscando una resolución pero al no encontrar nada sólo agitó su cabeza olvidándose del asunto y dirigiéndose al gimnasio para no hacer esperar a Natasha en su día de entrenamiento.

Tomaban un descanso luego de un arduo día de trabajo, Natasha bebía de su botella de agua mientras Steve le platicaba lo que pasó ésa mañana con Tony omitiendo el detalle del beso por supuesto

–¿Está ebrio?

–Así es, la esperé en la sala porque nuevamente pasó la noche fuera de aquí y cuando llegó seguía en ése estado.

– Esto va empeorando, creo que es hora de intervenir.

–Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Steve angustiado

–Ser claros con él, decirle que si no deja de beber lo internaremos, sabemos que lo ha pasado mal pero esto se está saliendo de control, podría salir lastimada en una de sus salidas.

–Lo mismo le dije pero sólo se rió, supongo que por lo ebria que estaba no mide la magnitud del problema en el que se está metiendo–. concluyó con una marcada nota de preocupación que no pasó desapercibida por Natasha a quien que también le provocaba curiosidad que fuera el único en dirigirse al castaño como ella

–¿Todo bien Steve? –. el aludido salió de sus cavilaciones, sin darse cuenta ya estaba hondando demasiado el asunto

–Sí… Claro que sí, sólo estoy preocupado por ella.

–¿Sabes? Eres el único que se dirige a Tony como "ella", todos le seguimos diciendo él ¿Por qué? – al parecer sus divagaciones despertaron la curiosidad de la pelirroja que lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta

–Es automático, verla en ese cuerpo me hace que le hable de ella y no de él porque siento que no es adecuado.

–¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que es adecuado para Tony? –. Steve se quedó sin habla, sus labios temblaban ligeramente porque no estaba seguro de qué respuesta darle a su amiga – Estás interesándote en Tony ¿No es así?

–¿¡Qué!? ¡Para nada! Eso es… es…

– ¿Inaceptable? ¿Impropio? Venga, vivimos en el siglo XXI y la gente ya tiene otro tipo de pensamiento–. respondió tomando su mano para consolarlo pues parecía que en cualquier momento le daría una crisis emocional.

–No, no es así Natasha es sólo que no puedo aceptar que Tony esté buscando que la lastimen o algo similar por andar con ese estilo de vida–. contestó tratando de reponerse y no mostrarse más nervioso –Con permiso Nat, iré a ducharme– dicho esto se puso de pie y caminó a su habitación lo más pronto que pudo.

En ella, se sentó en la cama con los codos recargados en las rodillas y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza ¿Por qué tan repentinamente le interesa lo que Tony haga con su vida? ¿Por qué de repente nació el instinto de protegerla? ¿Por qué se puso nervioso cuando Nat sugirió que se estaba interesando en ella? Por qué, por qué, ¡Por qué!, golpeó la pared dejando una considerable grieta por la presión que esa pregunta estaba ejerciendo en él, de repente escuchó a Tony quejándose de su resaca y su corazón saltó comenzando a latir a mil por hora.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El fuerte dolor de cabeza la despertó de su reparador sueño, la resaca que tenía ése día era fuerte y ya lo resentía, trató de levantarse pero un mareo terrible la obligó a correr al baño, levantar la tapa y descargar todo lo que tenía su estómago. Jaló la cadena y se quedó tirada en el piso esperando a que el mareo y el mal sabor de su boca pasaran, cuando se sintió mejor fue a la cocina por una vaso de agua.

– ¡Mi cabeza me está matando! – gritó molesta cuando pasaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Steve

–Eso ya no sería un problema si controlaras tu forma de beber. – agregó Natasha que se asomaba por la cocina con una taza de café en las manos, Tony rodó los ojos, odiaba que le siguieran diciendo que su manera de beber se estaba convirtiendo en un problema

–Ya soy lo suficientemente grande para saber qué es bueno o malo para mí ¿No crees Nat?

–Entonces deja de quejarte como niña pequeña. – soltó dando punto final al tema y dando un sorbo a su café

–Creo que tengo todo el derecho de quejarme ya que no me siento bien– respondió la castaña con fastidio

–Difiero en ello, no tienes derecho ya que tú mismo te lo buscaste– contestó de vuelta, mientras tanto Steve escuchaba desde su cuarto y creyó prudente salir para hablar – de nuevo – con ella y evitar una discusión más grande

–Buenos días Tony.

–Buenos días Cap. – saludó sobando su sien

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – lo miró despectiva y rodó sus ojos

– ¿Tú también me dirás que es por mi culpa sentirme mal?

–Bueno, en parte Nat tiene razón, no sé si recuerdes lo que hablamos ésta mañana cuando llegaste a la Torre.

–Sí, sí lo recuerdo.

–Debes controlar ésa forma beber, nos tienes preocupados cada vez que sales…– en ese momento interrumpió al Capitán

– ¡Ya estoy harto de ustedes! Ustedes no saben nada, soy perfectamente capaz de controlar mi forma de beber así que agradecería que dejaran de meterse en mi vida.– dicho esto dio media vuelta y regresó a su cuarto, al entrar azotó la puerta dando a entender que estaba furiosa

Pasaron unos diez minutos Steve estaba en la sala leyendo el diario cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse

–JARVIS ¿Quién fue el que salió?

–La señorita Stark, señor.

–¿Qué? Rayos. – dejó el diario en el sillón y salió tras ella, al llegar a la calle vio que tomó un taxi, él llamó a otro y lo abordó

–Siga ese auto. – indicó fijando la vista en el taxi que Tony tomó, pasaron quince minutos para llegar al destino, un bar que estaba en una zona algo cuestionable de la ciudad, pagó la cuenta y bajó siguiendo los pasos de la castaña.

Al girar en una esquina se dio cuenta que otro sujeto vestido de pantalón de mezclilla y sudadera con capucha también la seguía de cerca y ella no se daba cuenta, algo no andaba bien

– ¿Qué quiere ése tipo? –aceleró el paso pero en cuanto lo hizo vio cómo Tony fue interceptada por el sujeto sospechoso y metida a un callejón, era un atraco, corrió para alcanzarla y salvarla

–Dame todo lo que tengas, hermosa. – Tony estaba paralizada y sólo atinó a darle el bolso, cuando iba a darle el celular el sujeto salió volando varios metros lejos de ella

– ¡Vámonos ya!

– ¿Capitán? – preguntó confundida antes de ser tomada del brazo y emprender carrera fuera del callejón, tomaron otro taxi y volvieron a la Torre

–Tony ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?

–Nada.

– ¿Entonces qué fue eso?

–Intentaron asaltarme.

– ¡Ya lo sé pero eso se pudo evitar si no hubieras escapado! – Tony no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la Torre donde las cosas subieron de tono

–Ninguno de ustedes es mi niñera, yo no necesito que me cuiden.

– ¡Por favor, por supuesto que lo necesitas y será así hasta que dejes de comportarte como una niña malcriada! Ésta vez fue un asalto ¿Y la próxima? ¿Un secuestro o algo más? Entiende, ya no eres Iron…– Steve fue severamente interrumpido por un sonido hueco, Tony lo había abofeteado

–No soy tu damisela a la que debes proteger ¿Entendiste? – sin algo más que decir pasó de largo a sus amigos y se encerró en su taller

–Les dije que esto sólo estaba empeorando.

–Lo notamos.– expresó Bruce bastante asombrado con el pequeño espectáculo que acababa de presenciar –Iré a hablar con ella.– y fue al taller para buscarla

– ¡Estúpido Steve no sé por qué mierda me cuida como si fuera su hija, como si fuera una inútil!

–Quizás porque actúas como tal.– Stark se giró hacia la puerta del taller topándose con Banner

–Ah, eres tú, mira no estoy de humor para…

– ¿Para escuchar más sermones? Sí, lo sé pero ¿Qué has hecho para evitar que te los den? Actúas como una niña mimada así jamás se te volverá a tomar en serio y aparte de todo te pones en riesgo.

–No fue mi intención hacerlo pero necesitaba tomarme un respiro.

–Sabemos que la ruptura con Pepper te sentó mal pero deja de llevar tu vida por el drenaje, Steve tiene razón ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de asalto se trataba de otra cosa? – Tony quiso alegar pero se quedó callada unos segundos

–No lo sé– respondió finalmente

–Todos estamos preocupados por ti, no sólo Steve.

–Pero no es para que me traté así.

–Entonces deja de actuar como una niña, responsabilízate de tus actos y no desprecies la ayuda que te damos.

–Lo voy a pensar, retírate por favor.– Bruce no quiso buscar un problema mayor así que aceptó marcharse sin replicar.

Pasaron dos semanas en las cuáles las cosas se tornaron muy tensas en la Torre, Tony pasaba la mayor parte del día en su taller o en su habitación evitando el contacto con cualquiera de sus amigos pues seguía enojada por la discusión anterior, ése día por la tarde volvió a tener una pelea con Steve y salió a despejar su mente

–Estúpido. – dijo presionando el volante del auto con fuerza furiosa porque seguían tratándola como una delicada chica que debía ser protegida y no como el genio independiente que es, cegada por rabia y el coraje Tony pisó el acelerador perdiendo el control de su auto y provocando que se estampara contra un poste de luz.


End file.
